Venturing outdoors to hike, fish or hunt has always been dependent to some extent on the presence of biting insects. The most common protection from such attacks has been insect repellent of various kinds which are sprayed on clothing and exposed portions of the body. Various types of protective clothing made of mosquito netting material have been used to protect the hands and face and, to some extent, the overall body of the particular individual. These devices generally attach mesh materials to common clothing such as jackets and pants, which do not allow for circulation of air. A mesh jacket having a hood is shown in a U.S. Design Pat. No. 306,091 issued on Feb. 20, 1990, and entitled "Mosquito Net Jacket." However, the hood as shown is stitched directly to the neck of the jacket which restricts the available space in the hood.